Welcome to the world
by SomeTimesWeFall
Summary: Welcome to the prequel of Raising Alex Hummel Anderson it's the story that goes through life before Alex,Alex' birth  Alex' child hood, school life, Family life and it ends with the beginning of Raising Alex Hummel Anderson  Changed rating because I've heard fanfiction is changing ratings  :P
1. I might have What!

_**[A/N: Your probably wondering what's this about ? why is she writing another story ? Well ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to the Prequel of Raising Alex Hummel Anderson, I realized as I was sitting in my double session of child care that I skipped Alex' 'childhood' So as I read my revision guide for child care (the chapter on Milestones and Percentiles- Growth and Development etc) Idea's formed in my head. So basically as it says in the summary, it starts with Kurt and Blaine and Ends with the start of ' Raising Alex Hummel Anderson' My Grammar has improved aswell as my spelling, Comments always welcome Hope you enjoy it]**_

My Darling little prince, Welcome to the world

Coming home at 10.30 in the evening wasn't what Kurt was expecting when he got the job in a local wedding shop working as a tailor, the wedding shop was 10 minutes walk from where he and Blaine now lived and 15 away from his parents house, Blaine and he had known each other for nearly 5 years they met at his dads garage, later on meeting again back at Dalton and had been going out since then which was nearly 4 years.

Now walking home extremely tired, aching and his head starting to show signs of a strong migraine couldn't be more happier sure he was tired after working all day but just the thought of Blaine at home waiting for him was like heaven thinking of this Kurt thought of memories smiling softly to himself into the cold night. He and Blaine came back to Ohio after living only half a year together in new York while they where in college there but decided that it was terribly crowded and extremely expensive to live in comfortably so they ended up living in the Hummel Hudson house hold for six months while he and Blaine where house hunting and job searching.

Kurt smiled even more as he remembered this. He couldn't believe how far he and Blaine had gotten in 5 years especially when, somehow they finished the College courses they wanted to do in 1 year eight months, Kurt majored in textiles, mainly in clothing, And Blaine majored in English literature as he want to become an author, but if not Blaine had a back up idea of becoming a music teacher.

People had told them once that they wouldn't last till the new year, they wouldn't last until college, they wouldn't be married. People told them this to hurt them even more but made them stronger instead but what people at school said was and is true, because sadly most Gay couples break up because of the bullies, the homophobia, the stress, even break up from the ones they love because their own love is hurting them. But when they told Kurt and Blaine this they were sorely mistaken because now 5 years later they were as strong as ever I mean sure they had their fights and said sensitive things about one another in the heat of the moment but always kissed afterwards and tell each other they love them no matter what happens.

When Kurt opened the door to enter his and Blaine' warm house he smiled softly when he heard a song playing from the kitchen, The song, His Favorite song, Blaine' favorite song, the song that started it all off. Kurt silently closed the door and quietly stepped out of his boots and rounded the corner to the kitchen seeing Blaine at the oven plating up omelet's for both he and Kurt, Kurt leaned on the kitchen door frame crossing his arms and grinning seeing Blaine' hair the way he always loved it Free of gel, unruly dark curls against he tan face he was humming smiling innocently as he turned to put the plates on the table about to put the pan in the dishwasher when he noticed the figure standing in the doorway and fully looked at him, Realizing it was Kurt he walked quickly over to him and hugged him smiling all the way Kurt lightly kissed him on his lips and put his head on Blaine's shoulder, Surprisingly in college Blaine had grown abit he was the same height as Kurt now if not alittle smaller which made it easier for Kurt to do this action.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Kurt said quietly into Blaine's neck, Blaine had brought his hand up to stroke Kurt's hair softly. "Maria didn't show up again and with Angie off on stress leave someone had to finish Annabelle' dress for Saturday! I swear ever since Maria heard Angie was on stress leave and Angie left me in charge she's making my life harder then it already is! She is a problem in my backside, If she comes into the shop she goes off an hour later with a dude on a motorbike" Kurt was still speaking in a quiet tired tone.

"How do you solve a problem like Maria?" Blaine Chuckled, Kurt withdrew his head and gave Blaine a pouty look crossing his arms like alittle child.

"I used to like the sound of music and My favorite name was Maria until she wrecked it" Kurt whined stamping his his foot slightly like a temper tantrum. Blaine held hand and rubbed his hand soothingly.

"She hasn't wrecked the musical Kurt she's just wrecked the name for you is all" Blaine corrected, Kurt hugged him again and whined in agreement.

"Wow someone's whinny tonight you must be horribly tired, Kurt you only get like this after we've had se-" Kurt Blushed and sat down at the table. Blaine smirked in amusment.

"All this time Kurt and your still my baby penguin?" Blaine teased as he dodged the place mat Kurt had thrown at him playfully, laughing his head off.

"Shut up I get incredibly embarrassed about these things okay?" Kurt fiddled with his omelet prodding it with his fork.

"I know sweetheart I was just teasing" Blaine apologized. Kurt looked up with a small smile on his lips as he leaned across and whispered queitly in Blaine' ear.

"It's not nice to tease" Blaine visibly shivered. 'Oh yeah baby I still got it' Kurt thought smug as he sat back in his seat and watch as Blaine fidgeting in his seat.

"Everything fine love?" Kurt asked innocently. Blue eyes met Hazel Blaine almost moaned. Kurt smirked.

"You always get like this when I say something in your ear like that"

"You did it on purpose" Blaine accused. Kurt raised an Eyebrow and set his fork down.

"considerate pay back for teasing the baby penguin" Kurt said lightly. Blaine scrowled.

"I didn't leave you with a _Problem_ Kurt" Blaine almost whined in need. 'Oh that's what it is Blaine was _Aroused?'_ Kurt thought.

"I'm sorry Baby, think of something gross, I would make it up to you but I have a migraine" Blaine looked into Kurt' eyes and saw the honestly and immediately his problem started going away, he smiled. They ate their dinner and went up to bed.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Angie came back from her sick leave and booted Maria after she spotted her having intimate realtions in her office with her brother.<p>

"So Angie how are you?" Kurt asked as he was sewing up the alterations he made to make the dress wider in the chest area. Angie looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Peter and Harry you know my other brother Peter don't you Kurt?" Kurt nodded. Angie continued.

"Well Peter is gay and Harry is his partener, they recently married," Kurt looked up interested where this conversation was going. "So Peter wasn't feeling very well after the honeymoon and Harry thought the worst... and took him to the hospital the doctors ran tests for aids..." Kurt gasped hoping Peter was okay. Angie smiled.

"it come back negative for that but however came back positive for something else" Angie paused looking to Kurt' insterested eyes locking to hers.

"He's pregnant, He's having a baby! Kurt its so unbelievable!" Angie squealed with joy, Kurt poked himself with the pin and yelped.

"He-s P-Pregnant ? How?"

"Well he had these symptoms all through his life.. like a high voice and slightly wider hips.. actually Kurt can you stand up?" Angie said standing up herself. Kurt stood up confused. Angie had brought a tape measure around his waist and read it.

"Kurt you need to get tested for this, you might be a carrier it all fits." Angie smiled softly as Kurt' eyes went wide.

"I- I could?" Kurt stuttered.

"Seems to look like it Peter was surprised too" Angie explained. Kurt nodded and swallowed.

"how do I get tested Angie?" Kurt asked quietly, Angie scribbled down a number and gave it too him which he pocketed.

"Hey listen they have a walk in policy if you want to take some time off and get the test done, you'll get your results and be at home with Blaine within 4-5 hours trust me with something so delicate as a Mpreg situation, you have a right to know the same day" Kurt nodded.

"Are you sure Angie you only just come back from stress" Kurt argued but still gathering his coat up.

"No I'd rather you know then get a unwanted present before your ready if you catch my drift Kurt" Angie said honestly. Kurt kissed her forehead sweetly before walking out the shop and calling a taxi once in he looked up Blaine' phone number and called it Kurt knew he would answer Blaine worked via home.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine answered his silky voice coming through the speaker.

"Hey" Kurt answered.

"Whats the matter sweet?" Blaine could always tell when Kurt was nervous.

"Just popping out Angie gave me the day off, " Kurt rummaged in his pocket form some change then hoped out the taxi and towards the hospital.

"Where are you going Kurt" Blaine wondered out loud.

"Just to run a few errands I'll phone you later sweetie?" Kurt asked

"Sure Love you Kurt" Blaine said quietly and intimatly.

"Love you too Blaine" Kurt whispered back and then disconnected the call smiling as he walked into the hospital.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked the receptionist. "Where do I find a doctor Fielding?" The nurse smiled.

"I'll just get a nurse to help you find him" The receptionist picked up the phone.

"Name?" she asked Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel" He answered the receptionist smiled and put the phone down.

"Nurse hummel is coming down to meet you" The receptionist explained, Kurt' eyes went huge when he saw Carole running towards him smiling.

"Hey Kurt" she said "Whats up ?" Carole asked walking him to the lift.

"I come for some tests.." Kurt explained, Carole frowned.

"What sort of tests"

"Angie thinks I might have the male pregnancy gene" Carole' eyes went huge.

"What makes you say that"

"Angie said that my hips where wider then a mans usually are and my voice" Kurt shrugged.

"And your okay with this test?" Carole asked stepping in the lift with Kurt and clicking the fifth floor watching the doors close.

"Yeah I mean it would be weird if I have got it but amazing all the same"

"What about Blaine?" Carole asked watching the numbers go up slowly.

"He doesn't know I'm here" Kurt sighed, which made Carole' eyes widen.

"you usually tell him everything" Carole pointed out, stepping out of the lift and into the busy corridor.

"I know but this is sort of new and I want to know the results before I get his hopes up." Kurt explained and Carole nodded stopping and knocking at a door labeled** 'DR FIELDING - Leader of Male Pregnancy research and treatment' **As the door opened revealing a man who was smiling Carole gripped Kurt' hand tightly leading him inside the man closed the door after and the sat down behind his desk, looking and nodding at Kurt.

"Hello Carole" the man smiled. "Is this Kurt you were on about, Your step son?" Carole nodded.

"Hello" Kurt said quietly.

"Hello Kurt, I suppose you come here for a purpose?" The doctor queried. Kurt nodded.

"I was wondering whether I could get tested for the Male Pregnancy Gene a friend recommended me too get tested."

"Are you sexually active Kurt?" The doctor who had whipped out a form and pen all ready to be answered, Kurt blushed at this question.

"Yes"

"Is their any possibly way you could be pregnant?"

"No it's been awhile... and its always protected." Kurt added to be sure the doctor nodded and Carole squeezed his hand in support she knew how hard it was for Kurt to be asked such private questions as he usually kept himself to himself.

"Straight or..." The doctor trailed off as he caught Carole' expression.

"Gay" Kurt swallowed.

"do you become upset easily like crying at the movies, puppies and such?"

"Yeah" Kurt smiled embarrassed with himself.

"Alright, Nurse Hummel, Carole would you do his blood test?" The doctor asked, Carole stood up and nodded pulling Kurt out of his seat and sat him in the treatment room joining onto the doctors office Kurt sat on the bed as he watched Carole prep.

"Sleeve up honey" Carole said gently smiling, Kurt rolled up hid sleeve and held out his arm as she strapped his arm tight wincing slightly at the pressure as he bruised easily he had sensitive skin. Carole tapped his arms, used aesthetic wipes to numb the area, tapped again slowly inserted the needle into his vein drawing 3 little tubes of blood.

"How long does the results take to come back Carole?" Kurt asked.

"It usually takes a day, but as I am a nurse I can wing it so it comes back in an hour tops but Shh you never heard me say that alright" Carole and Kurt laughed. Kurt sat in the waiting room and looked at his phone, now bored he text Blaine.

_Hey Baby :)_

**_Hey sweetie Miss you :(_**

_You too baby :( But What I'm doing now effects both of us_

**_:O What are you doing Kurt_**

_I'm at the hospital Blaine, having a test Angie suggested I have._

**_it's not..._**

_NO! just meet me at the Ohio general floor 5 waiting room_

**_Isn't that the OB/GYN floor..._**

_Yeah._

**_I'm coming._**

Blaine came through the doors with a worried look on his face when he spotted Kurt he went straight over to him and hugged him.

"What tests Kurt" Blaine said quickly. Kurt sighed.

"The Male Pregnancy Gene test." Blaine thought and then turned to Kurt and held his hand.

"Why?"

"Angie was telling me about Peter her brother and his husband Harry, Peter had wide hips and a high voice and is very emotional well when they had their honeymoon last month Peter wasn't feeling very well they thought it was Aids but it was negative it came back positive for pregnancy though and Angie even measured my hips. They _Are_ wider then a average mans."

"What was the test" Blaine asked thinking quietly.

"Whether I'm Gay or straight, Been sexually active whether I'm overly emotional for a man and then Carole done my blood test for me, shes chasing them up in the lab now."

"Carole knows?"

"Yeah the receptionist got her to show me where DR Fielding' office is and sort of strayed with me through out." Kurt said quietly. Blaine sensed his nervousness and hurt.

"Hey whats up?" Blaine said softly and Quietly as too not draw attention to themselves. Kurt shook his head tears forming in his eyes that soon fell down his cheeks. Blaine hugged him closer. "Hey shh"

"I'm sorry it's just your probably going to leave me because I might not be a man and I love you too much and I think its amazing if we can have children but you don't want too and I feel horrible." Kurt rambled through tears. Blaine rubbed his back.

"Hey calm down hon, you are a man I think you proved that to me when you were top" Blaine whispered making Kurt laugh shakily. "Anyway I do want children and_ you_ shouldn't be feeling horrible about a condition that brings people like us Happiness." Blaine finished.

"Really?" Kurt hiccuped. Blaine smiled.

"Really Really" Blaine kissed Kurt' head as he began to laugh.

"That shrek quote is so cheesy."

"Yeah but you love my Cheesiness." Blaine smirked when Kurt blushed.

"Oh get your head out the gutter you know what I mean..." Blaine laughed.

"Kurt" Carole said smiling then Blaine looked up and smiled.

"Hi Carole." Blaine smiled.

"Hi Blaine, Kurt The results are back do you want to step into the Doctors office again?" Kurt smiled standing up Grabbing both Carole' and Blaine' hand before turning and stepping into the room. The doctor looked at Blaine and smiled.

"Please take a seat" All three sat down. "So the results are in and indeed you have the Male Pregnancy gene, now there are two types you are type 1 which is Male Pregnancy natural where you can make a baby through natural causes." The doctor explained. Kurt and Blaine hugged happily.

"Whats the other condition type?" Carole wondered.

"It's very rare even more rare the type 1, type 2 is Mpreg Helped where you have the parts but you can't do it naturally because you have no birth canal, but Kurt has so he is type 1." The doctor explained.

"So I am a girl" Kurt growled quietly.

"No if you were a girl you would of had a female reproductive system the vagina included. " The doctor added laughing slightly.

Carole's eyes grew wide. "Is that even possible."

"It has been know yes." The doctor answered.

* * *

><p>Its been 3 months since the visit to the doctors office and made it very clear that he wanted to become a father soon, Then Blaine had an idea and made up his mind that tonight he is proposing to Kurt, He is going to do this the right way asking Burt included.<p>

**_Next Chap: The Proposal._**

**_Hope you liked it, I wrote this because:_**

**_1. I really really wanted to write Blaine as a cute father._**

**_2. I know that Raising Alex Hummel Anderson if still in progress but is nearly at its end I have so many idea that could branch off in so many ideas._**

**_Happy reading remember to comment whether its negative or positive._**

**_ALRIGHT! So I messed up the dates abit, if its not clear, here's how it goes. The year I'm writing from is 2013!_**

**_This story isn't truly following the story on the tv although its similar. _**

**_In my stories Blaine and Kurt were in the same year, Had known each other for 5 years via meeting up at the shop and Dalton, gone out for four of them since junior year. (Although there school years are still 2009 to 2012. :) _**


	2. The Anniversary Proposal

_**[A/N: So I posted up chapter one yesterday and got some reviews so here's chapter 2 Hope you enjoy it I messed up the dates somwhere along the line I think it was in RAHA because I said that Alex was two in 2015 So I guess this fic is based in 2013)**_

Kurt knew something was up, Blaine was on the phone non stop and has been for about 2 weeks now. Barely seeing each other, Kurt was getting sick of this, He hated when Blaine went quiet and secretive. It was driving him crazy so much that right now he was sitting in their bedroom thinking to himself, thinking if he'd done something wrong, was it about the condition? Kurt' eyes went wide a blinked in realization. It was about the condition! it must be because ever since Blaine and he had come home from the hospital 3 months ago Blaine was quieter then usual which he past off as shock towards the news. But it couldn't be, Could it? Blaine said he was okay with it and that he wanted children in the future, these thoughts were with Kurt all day trying to figure out Blaine' motives but to his disappointment he came up with nothing.

Kurt was sitting at his dressing table when Blaine came in quietly going to his jacket and towards the door again.

"Blaine where are you going?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned slightly towards him expressionless.

"Out I'll be back later" Blaine shut the door behind him leaving Kurt with his thoughts from earlier. Sighing Kurt wandered to the kitchen, grabbing an apple he let his emotions lose, tears rolled down his cheeks, frustrated because of himself and frustrated because he didn't know if Blaine was okay. Kurt looked over to the fridge where their first picture was stuck on the door with a 'Love' magnet. More tears rolled, cussing himself while wiping his tears away he looked to the calender. Tomorrow was his and Blaine' 4 year anniversary.

* * *

><p>Blaine hated the fact he had to leave Kurt alone without a word but he had things to do for their anniversary and for the proposal, one of which he is now doing now, Closing the door to his and Kurt' home Blaine zipped up his coat and started walking up the road to a very familiar street to Kurt' families home, It wasn't until Blaine knocked the door of the Hummel-Hudson house hold that he realized how this all would sound to Kurt, with him not talking much because of the planning for tomorrows events he mentally kicked himself. The door opened revealing Burt.<p>

"Hello Burt" Blaine greeted. Burt stood aside and smiled.

"Hello Blaine " Burt replied. leading him to the living room. "So I received your message this morning, what do you need to talk about? Is Kurt okay?"

"Yeah he's okay, I'm assuming Carole told you of his condition?" Blaine asked. Burt nodded eyes narrowing. "I want him to be mine"

"As in..?" Burt trailed off. Blaine sucked in a big breath.

"Marriage, tomorrows our 4 year anniversary and I want to propose to him" Blaine said, nervously rubbing his hands together. Burt grinned.

"He's going to love this" Burt said, Blaine' head shot up.

"You think ?" Blaine asked. Burt shook his head.

"He is. Blaine he's been wanting you to marry him for months now." Burt explained, Blaine smiled softly. "Can I see the ring?"

Blaine dug in his pocket and withdrew a small black velvet box and passed it to Burt, Burt opened the box gently and smiled at what was in it. Lay in satin was two silver bands both with inscriptions inside the band, Burt picked one up.

_'Teenage dream March 2010 Love Blaine' _Burt looked at the inscription with a confused face.

"That's the day he fell in love with me" Blaine said softly. Burt' face softened as he placed the ring down and picked up the other.

_'Blackbird 15 march 2011' _Burt smiled putting down Blaine' ring.

"That's tomorrow, you fell in love with him the day you asked him out" Blaine nodded.

"So romantic" Burt murmured passing the box back to Blaine. "So what you doing tomorrow?"

"Alittle alone time I think, then I'll cook and then pop the question" Blaine smiled standing up, Burt stood up as well immediately embracing Blaine in a tight hug.

"You make my boy happy Blaine, I give you my blessing" Burt said quietly.

* * *

><p>Blaine got home late that evening, Burt and Carole was too busy talking to him. So it didn't surprise him that Kurt had gone to bed after all it was now 12.30 in the morning. Blaine silently took off his shoes and walked to the bedroom seeing Kurt curled up made his heart fluttered, Hanging up his coat and slipping into his PJ's he feel into bed beside Kurt wrapping his arms around Kurt' waist. But Blaine couldn't sleep so he sat up eyeing his bedside drawer where he had just put their rings.<p>

By the time Kurt had woken up it was 10 am, sitting up and stretching he looked to the empty space beside him and frowned, but soon to be lightened up when he saw Blaine carrying in a tray with 2 coffees and 2 bowls of cereal balanced on it, in his mouth was a card. Kurt' mouth went wide as Blaine placed the tray on the bed, and passed him the card sitting next to him. Kurt swallowed opening the card which read.

_To Kurt,_

_I know I haven't been around much in the last few weeks but I would never forget this day. The day when our love joined together so, Happy Anniversary sweetheart._

_Love Blaine. x P.S Turn around._

Kurt span around to see Blaine on the floor holding a box open, lying in it was the two silver bands Burt had looked at yesterday, Kurt teared up, as Blaine took his hand smiling.

"Kurt, you lit up my life when it was in the dark, Sure I had the warblers but I was isolated and you set me free. Hearing that you can have our children makes me so happy I can't explain it in any words. Kurt Hummel I want to be with you forever will you marry me?"

Kurt scooted to the edge of the bed closest to Blaine and smiled. "Yes" Blaine laughed in relief and slid ring on his finger, When Kurt noticed Blaine' ring and saw the inscription.

"Black Bird 15 march 2011 when you asked me out" Kurt gasped, grabbing the ring from the box Kurt grasped Blaine' left hand and slid it on.

"Yours says teenage dream 23 March 2010." Blaine explained, Kurt jumped on him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I wanted to do this the right way Kurt" Blaine said quietly as they hugged each other both now sitting on their bed. Kurt now noticed that there was their favorite flowers decorating their room, the hazel coloured flowers reminded him of Blaine' eyes and the smell remind Blaine of Kurt.

"I'm glad you did" Kurt said honestly, Kissing him lightly before turning to his breakfast.

"I'm glad he did too porcelain" Causing Kurt to choke on a cornflakes, Blaine' smacked him on the back laughing bu looking to see if he was alright. Kurt didn't look at him but turned his eyes to the woman in the doorway who was non other then Sue Sylvester herself, still dressed in her tracksuits.

"How did you get in here" Kurt croaked taking a sip of his coffee to clear his throat.

"Well I make it my business to check up on my old cheerios, I found your address by finding your name in the phone box" Now it was Blaine' time to choke.

"Cheerio?" Blaine coughed taking a drink too. Kurt blushed and looked down.

"Didn't porcelain tell you he sang in french while being thrown in the air and doing the splits at the cheerleading world championship 2009?"

"No he didn't" Blaine said looking at his blushing partner with amusement.

"If he didn't tell you that then he wouldn't of told you when he was McKinley's football kicker in 2009 best kicker McKinley ever had won us the first game in months" A man came in next to a woman. It was Ken and Coach Beiste.

"If you told me that I would of put you on the team Hummel" She said playfully. Kurt hid his face in the pillows, Blaine stood up.

"How many of you are here?"

"Well theirs us, Will and Emma." Ken answered. Kurt sighed standing up and walking to the bathroom and getting changed before coming out again, his fringe was combed down without any product in what so ever.

"Coffee anyone?" Kurt offered around picking up the tray of abandoned Cereal Leading them out of their bedroom and into the living room.

"I still don't get how they got in" Kurt murmured to Blaine as he put five cups of coffee on the tray and carried it to the living room, Blaine on his heels with a plate of biscuits.

"I honestly have no clue but then again when are our lives normal?" Blaine answered sitting down.

"True" Kurt sat next to him on the couch. "So what you doing here other then embarrassing me in front of Blaine, Blaine laughed.

"It was information you needed to share Porcelain speaking of which, Frodo when you manage to have children don't let it inherit your hair."

"Okay?" Blaine asked unsure looking to Kurt who shrugged blushing.

"Now the wedding!" Emma said excitedly, Ken and sue groaned.

* * *

><p>It's been almost a year since he found out he had the gene, almost nine months since Blaine asked him to marry him and today. Today January 2nd morning of his wedding and be dragged to a car containing the wedding outfits, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, All looking hyper which made Kurt feel even more wary, Lauren was the only one looking tired out of all of them and she was driving.<p>


	3. Wedding and Reception

_**[A/N - If you didn't know this fic is based in early 2013- **_

"Girls" Kurt said slowly, looking around aware of all the excited faces looking at him. But all he got as a response was a few giggles and giddy smiles. Kurt asked again.

"Brittany where are we going?"

"To Pigfarts!" Kurt shook his head.

"That would be totally awesome!" Rachel winked to Kurt as he realized what they were quoting.

"Holy Hufflepuff..." Kurt trailed off shaking his head.

"What the Hell is a Hufflepuff?" Santana asked the whole car with a grin.

"You Know Hufflepuffs are extraordinarily good finders." Lauren asked rhetorically, Kurt scowled and looked out the window.

"RELAX Kurt," Mercedes said. "I sent you a text earlier, wait ... did you get my text?" Kurt looked at his phone inbox and nodded.

"Well you didn't text me back!" Mercedes snapped back laughing.

"Alright! Where are we going You know I hate surprises!" Kurt said his voice going an octave higher then his usual speaking voice. Santana patted his arm in reassurance.

"We are going to a Totally Awesome Hotel with SuperMegafoxyAwesomeHot waiters..." Santana told him before she coughed back giggles when she saw his face giving her his best bitch stares.

"Your Dad and Blaine are babysitting the boys at the hotel for us" Rachel said with an eye roll but continued. "Carole is waiting for us at the hotel too so we can get ready together!" Rachel said with excitement leaking into her voice.

"Wait... If we are going to the hotel, which hotel is Blaine and the boys at?" Kurt asked confused.

" We aren't telling you were Blaine is" Mercedes said

"Oh! That's not fair" Kurt pouted.

"Come on Kurt its your day surely it would make it better not knowing where Blaine is?" Rachel tried to persuade.

"No" Kurt juttered out his bottom lip, crossing his arms and sliding down in his seat. "Although I do like the hotel idea very... traditional for a very nontraditional couple." Kurt said looking at the fast approaching gates for the building.

"I told you he'd like it" Brittany said proudly.

"Brittany?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yeah we know... She thought of the idea quiet an achievement actually" Mercedes whispered. Kurt laughed and hiccuped.

When they pulled up to a 5 star rated hotel just outside of Lima Kurt couldn't wait to get out the car, His big blue eyes were big and wide like an excited 5 year old seeing a lollipop.

Mercedes let out a giggly laugh as she tugged her best friend to the entrance.

Meanwhile back in Lima the guys weren't as gentle as the girls were.

"Guys! Guys! where you taking me!" Blaine struggled in their grasps as he got shoved into Puck' truck. Blaine sat there with no clue as to where he was going all he knew is that Kurt got tuck away from him by the girls... His Kurt, Blaine pouted alittle at this thought but then continued his thoughts. Ah yes! Kurt was took away from him by the girls and now hes stuck with...' Blaine looked around the now full truck, Finn was picking his nose, Mike was egging Sam to gel his hair, Sam was holding a bottle of Lube... 'Wait Lube?' Blaine thought doing a double take before Sam looked at him innocently as to say, Hey Let me have my fun!' Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

"Where are we going." Blaine finally asked. Puck moved his car mirror to face Blaine' direction and smiled at him... Blaine didn't trust this smile.

"A hotel, Brittany' Plan Burt and us lot are getting a floor to get ready, Carole, Kurt and the girls are getting the floor above us"

"Oh yeah Kurt' really going to love this" Blaine' voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually Dude he does" Finn said showing his text he just received.

_Oh my god, A hotel, A 5 star hotel... In lima... I love it Thank you Kurt. P.S I'm guessing you kidnapped Blaine.. Yes well the girls told me, Tell him I can't wait till I see him later._

Blaine smiled, He was happy now he knew Kurt was happy but he'd got to admit he was pretty impressed by Brittany' Plan as they approached the posh looking hotel.

"Brittany thought... of this?" Blaine trailed off having a similar expression as Kurt when he saw the hotel earlier.

"Yeah we can't believe it either" Mike whispered.

"Brittany" Blaine said again, slamming back in his seat blinking.

* * *

><p>Kurt was overwhelmed as he looked over the interior of the hotel it was magnificent, The carpets were soft and deep red, the walls were magnolia with brown mahogany doors, each of which had a gold plated number, letter box and door handle. In fact it reminded Kurt very much of Dalton's interior when he went to school there in 2010. As the girls and Kurt all piled into the lift and Brittany pressed penthouse, Well lets just say Kurt's heart went in his mouth and his jaw slammed to the floor, Carefully he leaned over to Mercedes to whisper in her ear.<p>

"Brittany thought of all of this on her own." Mercedes looked to Kurt and laughed, nodding. When the lift pinged and the doors opened Kurt wasn't expecting the lift to go right into the penthouse literally.

"Oh my God." Kurt' eyes were as big as blue saucers by now seeing all the wedding clothes and Carole standing in the middle of the room waiting for them to come in with a big proud smile as Kurt ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

" I missed you mom" Kurt whispered, Which made Carole freeze. "I- I mean C-" Carole interupted him.

"You can call me mom Kurt" She whispered kissing his forehead still hugging him, Kurt gripped Carole' shirt then let go smiling wiping his eyes laughing slightly.

"What times the wedding?" Brittany asked sitting down on the sofa hugging a furry cushion and stroking it as if it was a cat.

"In- 3 hours." Carole looked at her watch.

"Wait what? We left my house at 6.30!" Kurt' voice squeaked.

"Yes we were driving for three and Half hours" Lauren said tiredly rubbing her eyes, Kurt' mouth popped open.

"I thought this was outside of lima!" Kurt voice was going higher with nervousness,. he was marrying Blaine, His first everything.

"No, outside Westerville Ohio." Rachel sighed. Kurt sat down, He was suddenly overwhelmed with nervousness, Was Blaine feeling the same way? Was Blaine going to stand him up?-' Kurt stopped that thought shaking his head slightly. ' No Blaine loved him, Oh I wish I could see Blaine right now he knows just the right things to say to me!' Breathing in and out slowly he looked around to all the worried looks he was getting.

"I'm okay" He said slightly croaky. "nervous" He forced out and focused on his breathing again' Dammit hummel! Get it together at this rate your going to either, Pass out, hyperventilate or throw up.' Kurt screamed at himself.

However Kurt didn't know that Blaine was just downstairs, But Blaine knew Kurt was upstairs.

Blaine' eyes were darting everywhere when he saw all the wedding clothing on the bed and Burt standing by the table with a smirk on his face mixed with happiness and relief.

"I thought you wouldn't turn up Kurt and the girls came half an hour ago!" Burt explained. Puck and Finn plopped down onto one of the three sofa's Blaine perched on the end.

"Dad what times the wedding?" Finn asked normally, Burt' mouth popped open then closed and replaced with a smile. finn looked down and fiddled with his shirt as all the boys were smirking at the scene even Blaine put his nervousness to the back of his mind just to laugh.

"Its in 2 and a half hours."

"Wait, What?" Blaine said shakily. Burt looked softly to Blaine and smiled.

"Yes Blaine 2 and a half hours."

Blaine felt giddy and so Emotional yet so nervous, 'Was Kurt nervous like he was? Was he freaking out? Was Kurt having second thoughts?' Blaine shook his head. ' Kurt wanted this and so do I, So calm down Anderson you don't want to throw up before you get married. Breathe- One. Two. That's it, One two Come on Anderson! Calm down for Kurt! He's my everything! Blaine looked up to the ceiling where he knew Kurt was and breathed out again.

"-ine!" Blaine blinked and looked up to find Burt shaking his shoulders looking worried and the other boys looking rather anxious. When Blaine smiled slightly Burt sighed in relief.

"We thought you'd passed out on us there Dude" Puck said nervously.

"Hey! its his wedding day he's nervous and speaking of wedding, lets get cracking the groom has to be there before the... second groom?" Burt tried scratching his head making Blaine laugh as he stood up.

"I'll just hop in the shower then" Blaine looked rather pale and green when he walked off to the bathroom.

"do you think he'll be okay?" Mike asked Burt.

"Yeah." Burt said with a smile, "He'll be alright." Burt said looking to the ceiling then the bathroom with a smile. "Their a match made from heaven."

* * *

><p>"Come on Lady face!" Santana banged on the bathroom door and has been for the last thirty while holding her make up bag her personal stuff and clothes.<p>

"Hang on Satan!" Kurt growled through the door, Santana felt like crying.

"Kurt please I need the bathroom its girl stuff." She whispered. Santana heard the hair dyer stop and the door click open, Santana rushed in and sat on the toilet, she looked down to the mess and burst into embarrassed tears, Kurt who also saw the mess felt guilty so he crouched down and held her hand.

"San, you do know that if you told me I would of been finished been out for when you needed it." Kurt said softly, moving some of her hair out of her face.

"But your a boy your not supposed to know." Santana croaked. Kurt straightened up walking back to the sink.

"Oh hell don't I know" Kurt groaned, turning back to Santana he saw her make up ran.

"Hold up hold up What ?" Santana sniffed looking at him Kurt grabbed a moist towelette walking back he crouched down starting to dab her makeup away.

"I have a condition San it lets me carry children and with that comes monthly' I found that out the week after my diagnosis." Kurt scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"does Blaine know?" santana smiled slightly looking like her old self, cleaning up while Kurt stood back at the sink doing his skin routine, He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes and No." Kurt finally answered. Santana flushed the toilet put the lid down and sat on it carefully taking off her top and sliding her dress over her head only to get it stuck. Santana groaned when her stomach pulled deciding she couldn't untangle herself she resorted in asking Kurt.

"Kurt? little help?" Santana said in a small voice. Kurt turned and tried to hold in a laugh. Santana had somehow manged to but the dress on over her head but the wrong way and got her head stuck. Kurt put down his cotton bud and moved over to Santana gently pulling at the material of the dress he made when he manged to turn it around and get Santana' head though the correct end he moved away and let out a loud laugh which he quickly covered.

"Why is it yes and no?" Santana asked coughing slightly trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"Because yes he knows of my condition he was with me when I found out, And no because he doesn't know about the femine part of me" Kurt frowned and turned back to the sink to pack up his stuff when he felt two Arms he turned around and instantly got embraced in a hug from Santana.

"You Are Not a female Kurt, no Females have a dick." the ending made Kurt laugh.

"True." Kurt laughed again.

"So, Wedding better get into your tux." Santana said before exiting the bathroom.

"How long?" Kurt called back eyeing his tux nervously.

"One hour ten Kurt!" Mercedes called back to her nervous friend. Kurt smiled shakily and started to pull on the trousers. _'I'm marrying Blaine today._ suddenly Kurt couldn't get changed quick enough wanting to see Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Burt called.<p>

"Yeah?" Blaine said back anxiously eyeing himself ready for the wedding in his tux, in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom flattening his hair with gel.

"We need to go in 10 the girls and Kurt are arriving in 20 minutes. We need to get there 10 minutes before and by this rate by the time we arrive Kurt and the girls will only be about 5 minutes behind us."

Where did all the time go? Oh right he knew, only and hour earlier Blaine had walked out the bedroom to get a drink when he saw Sam holding a tube and his hands up in surrender, Finn crying like a baby onto Burt's shoulder and the other boys rolling about laughing on the floor, Let me tell you something if crying could kill I think Finn's could it was so piercing.

_One hour earlier._

_"Dude stop" Finn said to Sam who was holding a tube up to him. _

_"Sam" Burt said in warning.. Although Burt tried not to laugh at the fact that his step son was scared of Lube. Sam turned to Burt with an innocent expression. _

_"What..." Sam said in a sickly sweet voice, Burt laughed scratching his head.. Man Mercedes were right, These boys were a handful. _

_"Sam please! You know if you get that stuff on you it means.." Finn said in a quiet whisper, Sam laughed unscrewing the top stepping closer to Finn who was now up against the wall. _

_"What happens if I do this" Sam said before squirting the whole tube over him rubbing it everywhere even in his hair, Everyone stopped moving, Finn looked pale white, Sam smirked, Burt put his head in his hands. And then it happened. Finn let out the most high pitched cries ever in fact it was so high pitched Burt thought he heard dogs bark, The boys all came running in the room from different doorways taking one look at Finn and then hitting the floor. _

_"Dude he cries like Cartman when he gets slapped around the face by Kyle!" Puck said holding his sides letting out a laugh steadying himself by leaning up against the bookshelf, Burt brought a hand up to his mouth to stop him from laughing. _

_"Dude" Sam said. "I'm like so-so sorry" he said through laughs. _

_"You made me Gay!" Finn yelled still crying, Artie who was having a drink because his mouth went dry from laughing too much spat it out all over Rory who just fell off his stool from trying to stop laughing and ended up on the floor unfortunately in the way of Artie's drink flying. Burt looked over to his Crying step son and walked forward bringing him in for a hug, Shooting an amused glance over to Sam who just held up his hands along with the tube in defeat. _

_"Sorry Burt I didn't know he was going to... respond like that" Sam said taking a look at Finn before chuckling again. Burt sighed looking down to Finn who was crying like a big baby and he wasn't shutting up. _

_"Blaine!" Burt called. Blaine appeared too seconds later curly hair as well._

_"Bu-" Blaine stopped in his tracks, He looked around the room to see Sam holding up an empty tube of what looked like lube... Where does he get all that? Then he turned to Finn who was crying into Burt covered from head to toe in what must of been the contents of the tube.. then he moved to the boys, Puck was leaning half against the bookshelf and half on the floor, Mike was on the floor holding his ribs, Artie was gasping tying to stop laughing, Rory was tangled up by Artie's wheelchair, he was drenched in cola and he was wedged between a stool that he must of been sitting on and the wheelchair. Then he turned back to Finn and Burt. _

_"Burt...What happened." Blaine said slowly walking in and up to them. _

_"Well, I think you might of guessed already but, Sam drenched Finn in lube and Finn started to cry and then yelled at Sam saying he made him gay, And then all this happened." Burt said looking around the room. _

_Blaine shook his head. "Let me get this.. correct." Blaine said slowly looking to Sam. "Sam drenched," Blaine looked to Finn. "Finn in lube, then Finn yelled you made me gay and then everyone hit the floor like dead flies?" _

_"Well that's one way of putting it" Burt reasoned. "Can you try and explain to Finn he's not Gay." Blaine was about to argue but then the whole room erupted in laughter making Finn cry louder, Burt was trying not to laugh but he was failing because Blaine could hear it. Great Am I the only one who's an adult here? Blaine thought taking Finn's hand taking him to the bathroom sitting Finn on the toilet he closed the door to block out the laughter. Blaine put his hands on his hips looking at the former quarterback with a sigh he got the pack of moist toilette's that Kurt must have slipping into his case the night before.. god he was thankful for that man at this moment as he started to wipe Finn's face clean. _

_"Finn you have to stop crying or the lube will get in you eyes and trust me you will not like the sting that comes afterwards. Finn looked up looking like a kicked puppy. _

_"I'm gay anyway Sam made me" Finn sobbed. Blaine laughed slightly come on hearing someone like Finn say that it's just hilarious to hear. _

_"Finn you are not Gay, Touching lube doesn't make you gay." Blaine stood up and got a damp cloth bringing it back over to Finn trying to get the quickly drying liquid from Finn's hair. _

_"I-I'm not?" Finn said sniffing. _

_"No, Finn," Blaine chuckled. "If you were Me and Kurt would know by now." Removing a gloopy lump from his hair, running his hands through Finn's hair breaking the hold the lube had made, Blaine walked to the sink getting a cup full of water motioning for Finn to come over to him, Finn walked over to the sink and bent down so his head was over the sink. _

_"How?" Finn asked sighing as he felt the hot water melt the gel like substance from his hair. _

_Blaine laughed. "See if you were gay you'd know the answer already, We would just know we have like automatic gay senses that we call gaydars." Blaine let the water wash his hair though before rubbing it gently with a towel. Blaine put the towel over the baths edge, letting Finn straighten up properly Finn then rubbed his eyes forgetting he got Lube on them too, the stinging was like hell. _

_"My eyes!" Finn yelled tears streaming, eyes blinking with red rims around them, Blaine looked up and sighed._

_ "Oh mio Dio non è mai quel ragazzo ascolta cazzo dico così stupido." Blaine yelled quickly to himself as he began to wash out Finn's eyes with warm water. _

Present time...

Blaine sighed happily walking into the lounge meeting all the boys dressed up in Black tux' as well as his own, Finn and Sam were arguing over which superhero was better spider-man or Batman, Puck and Mike were flexing their muscles in front of the mirror, Artie was wheeling himself in circles. _'Weird friends I have' _Blaine thought standing in the bathroom doorway coughing slightly before Burt looked up and smiled.

"You look amazing Kurt will love you" Burt said hugging him, "Thanks for the help earlier." Blaine laughed looking over to Finn who frowned rubbing his eyes.

"My eyes still hurt." Finn grumbled.

"Well I told you not to get it in them or it would sting!" Blaine said back his voice strong and loud.

"Sorry" Finn muttered blushing. Burt patted his shoulder.

"You'll be a great dad." Burt said nothing more but started to lead them out the doors to the limo's. "You alright kiddo?"

"I'm fine Burt" Blaine said before looking up, feeling like someone was watching them Blaine looked up to see everyone of the girls, Carole and Kurt watching him, He waved slightly before entering the limo. _'Kurt wants this' _And with that thought he relaxed and for the first time today he didn't feel so nervous he'd throw up he felt love and happy and now he just knew that he could count on Kurt to walk up the aisle to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was laughing to himself in the bedroom, all dressed and ready it was nearly time and Blaine would be leaving the hotel with the boys and his father anytime now, it wasn't until an hour ago that Kurt found out Blaine was below them.<p>

_One hour earlier, _

_Kurt was sitting in the living room having a drink and a laugh with the girls until they heard a cry, Laughter and then a yell of ' you made me gay' that Kurt groaned in realization it was his step brother, Finn. Kurt looked around to the girls who were cracking up. _

_"W-was that F-Finn?" Mercedes stuttered giggling, Kurt slapped her playfully. _

_"Yes, he laughs like a girl, I sing like a girl drop it" Kurt said only to burst out laughing at his own words shaking his head. _

_'Blaine!' Kurt heard his fathers voice yell, Kurt froze and looked to the floor and then to all the cowering girls, but laughed. _

_'So now let me get this correct." Blaine's voice could be heard. ' Sam drenched Finn in lube.' Kurt brought his hand up to his mouth and let his head fall back in laughter as were the other girls including Carole. ' Then Finn yelled you made me gay which made them all drop to the floor like dead flies?' _

_"Well Kurt, Blaine has a good sense of putting things." Quinn laughed. _

_"Shh" Kurt said grinning looking to the floor. '___Finn you have to stop crying or the lube will get in you eyes and trust me you will not like the sting that comes afterwards' Blaine could be heard by the girls warning Finn, Making Kurt blush at the memory. __

__"What's got you all blushed" Carole laughed, Kurt coughed. __

__"Well er, after mine and Blaine's first time I sort of, Accidently got some on his face when he fell asleep and when I went to wash it off with a cloth the cloth with the .. er fell onto his eyes, he sort of woke up with stinging eyes he ended up running into the wall because he couldn't see." Kurt said quietly as the girls erupted in laughter. __

__"Not Funny" Kurt mumbled. seconds later they heard another yell from Finn . _"My eyes!" Kurt laughed as did Carole they then stopped when they heard Blaine yell his next words, making Kurt breathe heavily, see whilst at Dalton he learned Italian and he picked it up quite quickly and ever since he and Blaine still use it. ___

___ ' _Oh mio Dio non è mai quel ragazzo ascolta cazzo dico così stupido' Kurt laughed, Some girls including Carole looked to him with confused questioning eyes. ____

____"I speak Italian" Kurt shrugged, "So does Blaine" ____

____"Translate?" Tina quipped. Kurt giggled. ____

____" Oh my god that boy never listens to fuck I say So stupid." Kurt replied, making all the girls laugh and that_____'s how they stayed for a good ten minutes._

Present time...

Oh my god! Kurt come and look!" Mercedes and the girls squealed from the window, Kurt came out the room in his tux to find the girls staring intently out the window, Kurt smirked and looked out as well only for his jaw to drop. _Blaine. Tux. .This is actually happening!'_

"Oh my God..." Kurt forced out fanning himself while staring down as Blaine waved and the limo drove off he turned around and lent against the window breathing in and out.

Carole grasped his shoulders and smiled. "you okay sweetie?" Kurt looked into her eyes and then down to her black and red dress and his mouth popped open, The dress he made was amazing on her Originally he made it for Rachel, but Rachel put on a bit of weight and Carole lost alot so he figured it would be okay on her but by god it suited her.

"That looks amazing mom" Kurt whispered out happily, she twirled slightly.

"Well it was made by an amazing person! only you can make me feel pretty." Carole blushed at her own words and looked down, Kurt caught on the double meaning and felt sorry that she thinks that about herself.

"You are pretty Carole" He murmured softly hugging her.

"Thanks Kurt, if only your father would notice..." Kurt growled slightly in annoyance of his dads ignorance.

"My dad is very oblivious much like Blaine to me fair.. He will notice eventually he just probably had a lot of thoughts on his mind with me marrying Blaine" Carole smiled nodding looking at her watch and right on cue Mercedes and Rachel burst through the door and shout in unison.

"We need to go Kurt all the girls are in the limo!" Kurt smiled nervously, fiddling with his lapel, Carole lightly smacked his hand away from his clothes and grabbed it in her own leading him steadily to the limo.

* * *

><p>The boys had been at the venue for 5 minutes and Blaine was nervously waiting for Kurt to appear as everyone and all the guests were their apart from the girls and Carole with Kurt it was up too Burt to calm him down.<p>

"Blaine, Relax, Breathe." Burt shook him a little by the shoulders before smoothing out his blazer to his suit and smiling. "Kurt will love this, you two will be happy for a long time." Burt smiled, Blaine grinned and nodded sheepishly blushing slightly, when someone announced The girls had arrived everyone took their seats and the boys went to assort the girls up the aisle, Carole was going to walk at Kurt' side, Burt and Blaine were up the top, And then Carole was going to stand at the back of Kurt like Burt was already going to Blaine. Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the music started and the guys and girls were starting to some up the aisle smiling when the warblers paired up with the new direction couples so they were in groups of three the Warblers where creating the backing tune and the new direction girls and guys were harmonizing with them.

the first group to appear was Wes, Santana and Brittany, Wes twirled them out gracefully slowly dancing up the aisle.

[Wes]  
>Now I've had the time of my life<p>

[Santana]  
>No I never felt like this before<p>

[Brittany]  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you<p>

Wes span the girls around reaching the top of the aisle smiling he lead them too the back of the room nobody else entered for a minute everyone looked to the back of the room in confusion but as Tina, Mike and David appeared in the doorway Grinning.

a voice sang out but it wasn't their voices it was..

[...]

Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you

_Kurt's._ Blaine' eyes widened, was this what Kurt wasn't telling him? That he was going to sing?

[Mike]

Now with passion in our eyes

[Tina]

There's no way we could disguise it secretly

[David]  
>So we take each others hand<p>

[Mike]  
>Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh<p>

[David]  
>Just remember!<p>

At the end they all linked hands grinning the ran down to the back of the room with Wes,Santana and Brittany. The next to appear was four. Artie, Thad, Quinn, and Puck.

[Quinn]

You're the one thing

[Puck]  
>I can't get enough of [thad](I can't get enough of)<p>

[Artie]  
>So I'll tell you something<p>

[Quinn,Puck]  
>This could be love [Thad](This could be love)<p>

[Artie]  
>because<p>

Puck wheeled Artie around winking at Blaine as he did, Rachel appeared on her own Blaine had to roll his eyes and smile.

[Rachel]

I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.<p>

{Finn} Ran in and picked her up running her hallway down the aisle.

Hey baby, hey baby

(Lauren and Mercedes who were linking pinkies walked down next. jeff walked in behind them taking there hands in his.)

[Jeff]

With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know  
>So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control<br>Yes I know what's on your mind when you say  
>"Stay with me tonight" Lauren (stay with me)<p>

[Mercedes]  
>Just remember!<p>

Blaine wondered why they all ran too the back of the room. Until all the warblers walked up the aisle and either side of them were a member of the new directions Artie was at the front singing the harmonies when they all parted Blaine saw Carole and Kurt walking up towards Him and Burt, Blaine couldn't help but smile as he heard his boyfriend or soon to be husband sing softly like an angel, He wasn't nervous anymore, he was home.

**[Kurt] **As Kurt was singing her heard Carole' equally soft voice quietly singing along and smirked as he nudged her to sing with him.

You're the one thing I can't get enough of

[Carole]

She looked right to Burt and Sang.

(I can't get enough of) The new directions where shocked but smiling as was Burt when his mouth popped open.

[Kurt]

So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love<p>

[Carole]

(this could be love)

[Kurt]

because

Kurt and Carole were at the top of the aisle as Carole smiled singing softly she moved to stand with Burt watching as Blaine took Kurt' hand in his own.

[New directions, Warblers]

(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.<br>Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you

(repeat chorus)

The priest coughed to get attention.

" We are gathered her today to witness the bonding of Blaine Everett Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel on the January 2nd 2013, before we start with the I dos the couple have written their own vows to tell each other." The priest nodded and stepped back a little. Blaine coughed.

"Kurt, When I met you, you where just afraid of life, school, the bullies, and I took you under my wing and over the years I've seen you grow from a friend, to my boyfriend and now your becoming my husband and I can't describe how that feels, to sum it up in one word I would say. that it feels like home.I love you Kurt your are so so special to me and always will be, never forget that." Blaine had tears in his eyes and smiled softly as he reached up and wiped a stray tear from Kurt' cheek.

"Blaine," Kurt started smiling nervously. "When I met you, Like you said I was scared, and I looked up to you, you had so much courage and wisdom in you that I instantly fell in love with you, You have been and still are my first everything, My boyfriend to my Husband, you have made me into a great man just like you, You are my heart Blaine, I love you." While a few crowd awed it was Kurt's turn to wipe a tear from Blaine' cheek.

The priest stepped forward again with his Bible open and on it was two simple gold bands, Kurt looked at them and smiled taking Blaine's hands in his.

"Now both of you repeat after me, I Blaine Anderson Take Kurt Hummel'"

Blaine smiled and looked at their hands entwined together.

I, Blaine Anderson , take you, Kurt Hummel , to be my friend, my lover and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Blaine felt tears reach his eyes as Kurt smiled up to him.

Kurt breathed out as he recited the words,

I, Kurt Hummel, take you, Blaine Anderson , to be my friend, my lover and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"I do" Blaine said Taking the ring and sliding it in place in front of his engagement ring. Kurt smiled as he took the other ring from the Bible.

"I do" Kurt said softly, sliding the ring onto Blaine's finger in front of his engagement ring too, holding each others hands tightly their eyes locked.

"By the power invested in me I now Pronounce you Mr and Mr Hummel- Anderson' you may now kiss" Kurt looked into Blaine' eyes as did Blaine with Kurt' and slowly they kissed softly, feeling complete they pulled away and hugged each other close turning to the cheering guests, As they started to walk down the aisle they looked back to see people standing up, Blaine turned towards Kurt and grinned.

"I love you" He whispered, making Kurt smile.

"I love you too" Kurt whispered back sinking himself happily into Blaine's side as Blaine walked them out to the Limo waving off happily to the other guests who were hugging each other at the entrance, Most of the girls had tears in their eyes, Burt was looking towards Kurt with a watery smile as he'd let a few tears go to much of Kurt's amazement.

Kurt let himself fall back into the seat only to feel Blaine wrap his arms around him and kiss his cheek softly. Kurt sighed happily.

"I think being married is the best experience I've had so far." Kurt said quietly snuggling into Blaine.

"I thought sex was" Blaine said with a smirk at Kurt's blush.

"Blaine!" Kurt smacked his arm. "That's not very decent when the driver can hear you" Kurt hissed. Blaine laughed running a hand through his husbands hair.

"Always and forever will be my Baby penguin huh Kurt?" Blaine said playfully. Kurt jutted his bottom lip out and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not funny!" Kurt whined.

"Awe honey, don't be that way I was just having a laugh, I'm sorry" Kurt looked up to say something sarcastic but was hit by the puppy eyes which made him melt and fall in love with Blaine more. Kurt thought about what to say but then remembered something he agreed with Wes and David.

"Your forgiven.. For now" Kurt said wearing an evil grin.

"Kurtsie.. what do you have planned?" Blaine said slowly, Kurt picked up Blaine's left hand and kissed the ring.

"Nothing... wait till the reception" Blaine groaned this was going to be bad.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the reception venue was amazing everyone was outside, ready and waiting, the waiters opened the limo doors for them and everyone made a aisle for them to walk down to get to the entrance, it was magical. Now entering the room was a different type of experience, it was a mind blowing feeling, the room was decorated in Red, black and white, the lights were dimmed but they changed color every few seconds, the tables were draped with a white cloth on the main table which sat Kurt, Blaine, Carole, Burt, Finn, Rachel and Artie. The rest of the tables were draped with red cloths, the center pieces were simple just a single red rose on the main table and white roses on the guests tables, Kurt and Blaine moved further into the room, They could see their friends all lined up and paired with each other as they started a tune, Burt then could be seen grabbing the mic.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Kurt and Blaine Hummel Anderson!" Kurt blushed as Blaine walked them to the dance floor as the song was actually starting.

They started Swaying and singing back up as Sam sang the verse with Wes and Puck, Blaine looked to Kurt and held his hand out for Kurt to take it in his own and when he did they started to slowly dance only looking in to each others eyes and nothing else.

_Every time our eyes meet_  
><em>This feeling inside me<em>  
><em>Is almost more than I can take<em>  
><em>Baby when you touch me<em>  
><em>I can feel how much you love me<em>  
><em>And it just blows me away<em>  
><em>I've never been this close to anyone, <em>  
><em>Or anything<em>  
><em>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams<em>

Kurt's eyes met Blaine once more and then Blaine started to whisper the lyrics to him making Kurt tear up, they were moving around the floor slowly, Kurt reached up to free Blaine's hair of gel Blaine smiled his eyes also swirling with happy tears as the held each other, this moment was truly theirs, Kurt looked over to his parents who were looking at them with proud smiles.

"Don't put gel in ever again" Kurt whispered feeling Blaine's curls with his hands, making Blaine sigh happily at the feeling of Kurt's hands in his hair it was like heaven.

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life,<em>  
><em>with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do,<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you.<em>

Kurt Smiled up to Blaine as he span him out gently but when he twirled back in Blaine captured his lips bringing them into a soft kiss holding each other on the dance floor swaying together to the music, Kurt briefly looked over to their friends who were looking at them with tearful smiles.  
><em>The smell of your skin,<em>  
><em>The taste of your kiss,<em>  
><em>The way you whisper in the dark.<em>  
><em>Your hair all around me,<em>  
><em>Baby you surround me<em>  
><em>Touch every place in my heart<em>  
><em>And it feels like the first time<em>  
><em>Every time.<em>  
><em>I want to spend the whole night<em>  
><em>In your eyes<em>

This time other people were dancing with their partners, Tina was sitting on Artie's lap while he was twirling around, Kurt held Blaine's hand and with the other he wiped Blaine's eyes as Blaine did with him seconds after.

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life,<em>  
><em>with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do,<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you.I don't know how you do what you do<em>  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life,<em>  
><em>with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do,<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you.<em>

Claps came from the guests for the couple and for the singers, Wes was at the mic now.

"If you could all sit down it's now time for the speeches" Kurt groaned, god knows what Wes was going to say but when Wes and Puck both grabbed mics and was now rolling a projector and screen down, both Blaine and Kurt started to get nervous.

It wasn't until they saw both of their names, Blaine + Kurt written in red inside a red outline of a heart and arrow that Kurt groaned his head smacking the table. It was when he was crushing on Blaine at Dalton it was in his notebook.. Kurt's head snapped up and looked at the screen when he felt something rough hit him. It was a paper ball, Kurt swallowed and opened it up, sure enough it were there, Kurt Blushed and felt Blaine chuckle beside him. Kurt looked up sheepishly.

"I'm gonna get Wes." Kurt growled. "I wandered why he had the same notebook and mine had gone missing..."

Then a new slide appeared it had both the McKinley and the Dalton logos and Kurt Hummel as the title and the dates '2009- 2012' written underneath, It was his school years, Kurt groaned when he heard Puck speak up through the mic.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen the school life was Kurt Hummel was not very boring infact it was very entertaining and Athletic, right, Porcelain?" Puck said throwing one of his cheeky smirks, Kurt scowled back knowing what was coming up. The music that started made the teachers laugh, Teachers meaning, Sue, Emma, Ken, Beiste and Will. It was single ladies flickering on screen was a picture of Kurt, in his old house, old room with Tina and Brittany it was a video of them dancing, Kurt blushed and looked over to see who was the guilty guest and his eyes laid on his father.

"Dad!" Kurt hissed, Burt turned and laughed, "Traitor" Kurt huffed looking to Blaine who was obviously looking at him in amazement.

"How come I didn't know about that Kurtsie" Blaine whispered.

"Er it never came up?" Kurt said innocently. "Besides you can have a live performance I guess, I still have the unitard" Kurt whispered back.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Penguin?" Blaine joked.

"It's been replaced by the blackbird for one night only." Kurt laughed, Flickering his eyes back to the front he then sank in his seat.

"Oh no" Kurt whimpered slowly disappearing under the table or so he thought when Blaine laughed pulling him back up, before him was another video of him but instead it looked like a mash up of his football game and his cheerio assembly, Kurt blushed when he saw himself as a cheerio, he looked over to Mercedes who was also sinking in her seat.

"Hummel was the best Kicker McKinley ever had!" Ken shouted to the guests who chuckled.

"Thanks KEN!" Kurt shouted back sarcastically.

"So" Wes said gaining everyone's attention again, "Whilst at Dalton he studied Italian the second language of love french of course being the first! but while snooping the dorm rooms with a camera we heard that Kurt doesn't only speak fluent Italian he also Sings in it to!"

"Oh dear god no..." Kurt groaned burying his head in Blaine's shoulder.

On the screen was a shaky video and could hear Wes's voice talking until they heard music and stopped. Kurt could feel stares bore his back even from Blaine. On the video Wes and David had managed to open his door without him hearing and standing right their in his Dalton uniform was himself singing 'O Mio Babbino caro' perfectly. Kurt looked over to all the guests who were all watery eye'd and listening to the song.

"Jeez" Kurt mumbled looking to Blaine who was equally as mesmerized, Kurt slumped back sending death glares to Wes who was smiling sweetly at him.

"And now!" Puck grinned, " The other half." Puck tapped something on the projector and it flickered to Blaine's name, this time Kurt smirked evilly as he made some contributions to the presentation for Blaine's side.

The first thing that flickered up was a video of Blaine with curly hair standing in front of a full length mirror trying to tame his curls, Blaine turned to look around blushing as people were chuckling.

Then there were pictures, Kurt was pretty proud he actually got them to be fair. The first one was Blaine wrapped up in his harry potter sheets, then it continued to show various pictures, the best one was of when Blaine was drunk he tripped in Rachel's toilet and his head ended up down there, the next couple of pictures shown Kurt trying to pull him out but laughing instead. Blaine turned to Kurt who had an innocent baby expression on his face.

"Don't give me that look Kurt I know your the guilty suspect." Blaine laughed as he pulled Kurt into his side again stroking his hair softly, they presentation carried on and then it went straight to the speeches and to Kurt and Blaine's dismay Santana started the speeches.

"When I met Kurt, he was the Lima loser he got shoved in hallways and dumped in dumpsters everyday not to mention the slushies, All the glee club got this because people who sing and dance or love the same gender or even both are all classed like that, the Lima losers." Santana paused and looked over to Kurt. "I honestly don't know how you managed to stay at McKinley, Kurt! God he came out in sophomore year and I came out in senior year and I felt like dying, Well done Kurt" Santana smiled then looked down. "When he hit Junior year and he started getting bullied more it hurt me, it hurt us all but when you went to Dalton and you found Blaine, I couldn't have been more happy for you, for you both, so Congratulations Kurt and Blaine"Santana wiped her eyes and sat down. Kurt wiped his eyes and looked up to Blaine who was Santana could be deep. Kurt watched Puck reach for the mic and swallowed.

"Blaine, Kurt, congrats! you've made it 5 years without breaking up or getting AIDS!," Kurt nearly choked on his drink looking to Puck with wide eyes.

"But seriously AIDS is a serious problem for gay couples and-" Kurt stood up and ripped the mic from Pucks hand.

"Enough Puck go sit like a good dog." Puck smirked and sat down, "Who's up for some songs?" Kurt said as he saw the cake being carried in.

Making sure the guests were happy, Wes put the stereo on, While Kurt and Blaine held each other.

"Enjoying the reception?" Blaine whispered quietly, Kurt nodded with a content sigh, "I love you" Blaine finally said.

"Hmm" Kurt said putting hid head on Blaine's shoulder. "You know what Blaine, Every time I look at you I feel home, It's like my hearts inside you and your hearts inside me, I feel complete and every time I see you I fall in love with you even more deeply every day." Blaine hugged him closer.

"It's feels like that for me too Kurt your a very special person to me, If my love were in vain I'd go to Ponte Vecchio and throw myself into the Arno" Blaine smirked at Kurt as he hit his arm.

"That was a quote from O Mio Babbino Caro!" Kurt accused laughing.

"Si Si" Blaine said earning another smack from Kurt.

"I was having a heart felt moment then!" Kurt said giving Blaine the puppy eyes. Blaine moved his hair out of his eyes and chuckled.

"Sorry sweetheart, But I was being serious too, I wouldn't throw myself off the Arno but what I was trying to say If my love was for nothing my heart would die and because my heart is you, if you weren't there I'd die." Blaine explained.

"I love you" Kurt said simply, holding Blaine's hand. "Do you think we need to cut the cake now it's getting pretty late, it's 7.30 and I want to be at our own house" Kurt winked.

"I think so" Blaine said pulling Kurt over to where the cake was. "So beautiful"

"Yes it is, Not as beautiful as you" Kurt whispered kissing Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN]- The next chapter is in fact the wedding night, I've never wrote smut as such and get a little embarrassed (Much like a baby penguin) to publish it so sorry if next chapter is bad or it disappoints Sorry in advance! :D **SuperAwsomeISeeKlainebows _

_BTW: there is Italian in there and Kurt does translate but if you don't catch it the translation is below :) _

_VVVV_

**_.Translations, Italian to English. _**

_Oh mio Dio non è mai quel ragazzo ascolta cazzo dico così stupido.-_ Oh my god that boy never listens to fuck I say So stupid.


End file.
